Expandable devices are becoming more common in various wellbore applications. For example, expandable sandscreens have been utilized within wellbores to limit the influx of sand as production fluid flows into the wellbore. The sandscreen typically is moved to a desired downhole location and radially expanded towards the wellbore wall. Generally, once the device is expanded, inadvertent collapse or radial contraction of the device is undesirable.